


Hunters and their twisted games

by xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, M/M, Murder, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Liam is kidnapped by hunters who will do anything to get to his pack. How long can the beta endure their torture before he finally breaks?





	Hunters and their twisted games

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been over 3 months in the making. Warning that it’s probably the darkest thing I’ve written to date. That being said, I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Special thanks to Kane, Tomi, and Manon for spiraling so much of this with me and for encouraging me when it got hard to write. It means so much to me. ❤️
> 
> Also, this fic marks me writing half a million words and publishing them here. I’m pretty fucking proud of that.

Liam wakes to icy water soaking him, fine tremors wracking his body. He groans and flutters his eyes open, blearily attempting to take in his surroundings. The first thing he notices is the man in front of him that’s holding a bucket, a sharp smile aimed at him. “Well look who decided to wake up, boys.” He hands the bucket off to someone else and steps forward, a wicked gleam in his eyes as he approaches Liam and circles him. He can’t track the movement, unable to move his head without pain exploding in his skull. He clenches his teeth to hold back a whine and shivers again, trying to count the heartbeats in the room. He thinks there might be six but it’s hard to be certain, too hard to focus past his own racing heart. 

“What do you want?” He croaks out, regretting it immediately when his voice comes out rough like sandpaper. A hand yanks the back of his hair and his head is tilted back, his vision dancing with black spots as he looks into the cold eyes of his captor. The man smirks, digging his nails into his scalp, and Liam’s stomach rolls from the contact. 

“Oh, little wolf,” the man chuckles and snaps his fingers toward someone else, “we’re not here for you. Not really. We want your alpha.” He explains, squeezing the side of his neck before shoving Liam’s head back down toward his chest. His vision blurs, nausea sweeping through him, but pain explodes at the base of his neck and he’s unconscious again before he can be sick. 

The second time he wakes, it’s to find a needle being pushed into his arm. He bares his teeth up at the man with a shaved head, a soft gasp slipping through his teeth as the first of the wolfsbane hits his bloodstream. Fire burns in his veins and he can’t stop himself from twisting uselessly in the chair he’s bound to, noisy gasps and pants for breath drawn from his lips. “Ah ah,” the man tuts and draws out a knife, tapping it against Liam’s lips as he smirks. “We want to hear you scream. Isn’t that right, boys?” He looks around the room and Liam follows his gaze, stomach clenching as he sees the hesitant young hunters all circled around him. They’re armed with various weapons, staring at him like he’s some kind of monster, and he wants to laugh at them. How the tables have turned. “You don’t have to endure this,” the man days as he lightly drags the blade across Liam’s cheek. “You could just howl for your alpha and this will all be over.” He crouches in front of Liam, dark eyes considering him carefully.

He narrows his eyes in return and spits in his face, summoning bravery he’s not sure he really feels. “Go to hell,” he snarls softly. Faster than he can see, the man is slamming his knife down into his thigh and burying it to the hilt. He bites his tongue hard enough to draw blood, refusing to make a sound beyond the choked whimper that escapes. He’s not giving up Scott. If this guy works for Monroe, or even if he’s just a hunter with his own group, then they’re going to want to kill the true alpha. That’ll be over his dead body. 

“Look at this, boys,” the man smirks over his shoulder. “We’ve got ourselves a fun one. He’s got some spirit!” Nervous laughter fills the room as he draws out the knife, blood dripping steadily down onto Liam’s thigh. “Wonder how much it will take to break him?” He turns back to consider Liam, his gaze dragging slowly over his body, and for the first time Liam recognises the look in his eyes. He thrashes weekly against his restraints as he looks around the living room of what might be a cabin, his gaze pleading as he watches the other hunters. Heavy hands grip his thighs, one pressing down on the wound hard enough to bring tears to his eyes, and the man leans in until he’s practically nose to nose with Liam. “Such a shame a cute little boy like you is an abomination,” he murmurs so quietly Liam can barely hear him. The scent of arousal is dizzying and he breathes out sharply, a low whine escaping him as the fingers press harder into his wound. “You and I? We’re going to have so much fun.” He smirks and straightens up, turning to address his men. “This one won’t talk by our usual methods, it seems. We’re going to have to kick it up a notch. Jerry, bring me the blowtorch.”

“Fuck you,” Liam spits through his teeth as he glowers at the man’s back. “I’ll kill you when I get out of this chair.”

“No, I don’t think you will. You’ve got gold eyes, pup. You’ve never killed a man in your life.” The man chuckles. Liam rolls his eyes, knowing it’s pointless to try and explain that’s not how it works. It’s not going to make a difference. A redhead, Jerry maybe, steps forward and offers the blowtorch to the man in charge. He turns back to Liam and taps it against his hand, sharp smile back in place. “I think we need to cauterise that wound of yours before it gets infected. Clive, why don’t you come here and help? We’ve gotta get those jeans cut so I don’t accidentally fuse his jeans into him.” He smirks and the men all laugh.

“Anything you need, Jerome.” A sandy haired man steps forward and pulls out his hunting knife. He looks no older than his mid-twenties, hardly a few years older than Liam. As he kneels down in front of him and brings the knife to his thigh, Liam clears his throat. 

“You don’t have to do this,” he says softly as hazel eyes glance up at him. “I’m not a threat to you. My pack hasn’t done anything wrong. We aren’t going to hurt anyone, we’re trying to protect people like you.” He tries as the knife slowly slices into his jeans, beginning to tear through the fabric. 

“People like us? You mean humans?” The man sneers up at him. “You’re the freaks, werewolf. You have no control and you get people killed. How many have died in Beacon Hills because of you and your kind? There are towns like this all over the world that are losing people everyday because of your kind.”

“So an eye for an eye? Is that it?” Liam asks, wincing as the knife nicks his inner thigh. “You’re just going to keep killing people? Torturing us and for what? Killing alphas isn’t going to stop anything.” He almost tells him that the power will be passed down anyways and then he clamps his mouth shut, gritting his teeth as his jeans are ripped and dragged down his leg. The process is repeated on his injured leg and he can’t stop wincing as the rough material of his jeans is dragged over his bleeding wound.

“We don’t just want to kill alphas, pretty boy.” The leader steps forward and replaces Clive in front of him, grinning as he brings the blowtorch to life. “We’re going to kill all of you mongrels. Put you down like you deserve.” There’s no warning before the fire is on his skin. Liam can’t hold back his scream, unable to kick or fight back with his limbs bound to the chair. He tosses his head back and clenches his jaw until it feels like it’s cracking, desperately trying not to make another sound. He’s trembling by the time the heat leaves his skin, panting for breath as he slumps in the chair. Jerome stands in front of him and sets a heavy hand on Liam’s shoulder, leaning back down and touching his lips to his ear. “I like the way you scream, pup. Can’t wait to do it again,” he whispers before stepping back. Liam swallows hard and blinks back tears, shivering as he looks helplessly around the room. There’s no one here to save him. Not a trace of sympathy to be found. 

“I won’t call my pack here. I’d rather die.” Liam says quietly, trying to find his strength again. “You can torture me all you want but I won’t do it.” It’s a bold claim but it’s all he can do. Still, he’s uneasy when the man sends him a twisted smile. 

“Sounds like a challenge to me. Isn’t that right, boys?” Cheers echo through the small space and Liam straightens his shoulders as best as he can, lifting his chin defiantly. He doesn’t know how long he’ll be able to hold out with diluted wolfsbane running through his body but he’ll try and hold out for as long as he can. Someone will report him missing and the sheriff and Parrish will find him. He just has to stay alive long enough for them to come. 

The next few hours pass in a similar fashion. The knife is dragged over his skin with varying pressures, drawing blood and leaving wounds in his skin that are sealed with the blowtorch. He blacks out three times before they seem to give up for a while, leaving him to try and clear the fuzziness in his head as they start to do a perimeter check. He’s almost asleep, thankful for the brief respite from pain, when the door creaks open and a nauseating scent reaches him. He keeps his eyes shut and his breathing as steady as he can, listening to the floorboards creak closer and closer. He can feel the heat from Jerome’s body at his side and then the man is stroking the side of his face, dragging his knuckles over Liam’s cheek. “Such a pretty little thing,” he croons quietly. Liam fights the bile rising in his throat as he hears the man shuffle to undo his belt. He’s never been more grateful when the door swings open, someone calling Jerome away. The footsteps fade and the door slams shut, leaving Liam to his internal panic. He’s never had to face anyone like Jerome and the thought terrifies him. He’s been groped at the club by unwanted hands but he’d always been surrounded by friends that had stepped in to chase the predators away. Hell, even Theo had stepped in once or twice and warned creeps to back off. The thought of the chimera makes his chest ache and he suppresses a whimper, tears starting to fall as he realizes that he might never see those stupid green eyes again. He might not ever hear Mason’s laugh again, get an encouraging speech from Scott, hear Malia’s blunt remarks about the norms of society, and a million other little things. It’s those thoughts that lure him to sleep, drowning him in memories that he’s going to cling to as long as he can. 

The first thing he realizes when he’s conscious again is that he feels better. He slowly cracks his eyes open to look down at himself, surprised to find his wounds have been healing. The needle is gone from his arm and he tests his restraints, grimacing. They’re still tight against his skin and he can’t free himself. He’s still too weak and his head is hurting, the pain making him nauseous as he looks around the room. The hunters abruptly stop talking and all eyes turn to him, cruel smiles spreading. “It’s about time you joined us, wolfy.” Jerome speaks from behind him and Liam tenses, gritting his teeth as the man steps around him. He’s holding a sandwich and the idea of food is as enticing as it is sickening. He knows that he needs it, he can’t survive long without it, but if they’re going to keep torturing him then he’s going to vomit. In his other hand he’s holding a glass of water that he tips against Liam’s lips, forcing him to drink. He finishes half the glass before it’s taken away, warily watching the man in front of him. “There’s a good little wolf,” the man smirks as he waves the sandwich in front of Liam’s face. “You need to eat to save your strength, pup. We’ve got a long day ahead of us.” He presses the sandwich to his lips and Liam takes a small bite, his stomach churning with the first swallow. He gets two more down before he’s forced to turn his head away, smearing mayonnaise across his cheek when Jerome attempts to feed him again. He looks up just in time to see the man lick his thumb, swiping it across Liam’s cheek and bringing it up for a taste. He smirks around his thumb, slowly lapping the condiment from his skin. “Can’t let things like this go to waste,” he winks and Liam’s stomach threatens to empty itself. 

“If you’re expecting a thank you, you’re going to drop dead first.” Liam tells him plainly. “You’re wasting your time. Go ahead and just kill me. I’m not calling for help.”

“I’ve never met such a resilient little werewolf. One so ready to lay down his life for a pack that doesn’t even know he’s missing.” Jerome chuckles and takes a bite from the sandwich where Liam had bitten off a chunk. Liam tries not to react but his face must give something away because the arrogant smirk is back in place instantly. “Did you think they were going to come for you? You’ve been gone for two days, no one has even reported you missing.”

“Liar.” Liam growls out, his eyes flashing. 

“Does that strike a nerve?” Jerome chuckles and snaps his fingers, motioning for another man to step forward. “Liam, they aren’t missing you.” He grins as the werewolf goes still and he laughs quietly. “I know who you are. I know you’re the first beta of that true alpha. And I know that you’re going to lead him right to me.” He nods for a man holding a hammer to step forward and Liam grinds his teeth, swallowing hard. “There are nearly 300 bones in the human body, Liam. How many do you think we can break in one go?”

“I think you’re pretty terrible at anatomy.” Liam tells him with a smirk as anger flashes in Jerome’s eyes. “Oh, did I strike a nerve?” He mocks, a vindictive smile appearing as the man coils in response. “That’s why you’re a hunter? Because you were too dumb to do anything else with your life.” 

“Shut him up.” Jerome snarls and Liam laughs bitterly. The sound is broken when the hammer connects with his jaw, his bones shattering under the pressure. He stops a scream in its tracks, blood spilling from his lips as he glares defiantly up at the man in front of him. Jerome snaps his fingers and the hammer strikes again, clobbering him in the shoulder. He can feel his jaw being knit back together slowly, pain rippling through him. He loses track of how many bones they break but it’s enough to make him groan and curse, locking pleas for them to stop behind bloodied teeth. If this is really the second day then he’s got to toughen up, he has to make it through this. Scott wouldn’t give in. Scott would never betray his pack. He tries to draw on the strength of his alpha, praying that he can make it until help arrives. They’ll come for him. Mason will know something is wrong and they’ll be looking in no time if they aren’t already. 

The next couple of days pass in a blur of time. Liam can’t keep track, all he knows is that his body is exhausted and he’s not sure he can hold on for much longer. His mother’s humming had lured him to unconsciousness the night before and he knows his mind must be going, playing tricks on him. He blinks slowly and looks around the empty room, taking a deep breath as awareness crawls back into him. His ears are still ringing a little from yesterday’s round of torture, sensory deprivation and high assaults on his senses immediately after. He tips his head back and takes a deep breath, head rolling to the side to focus on the purple liquid hanging in the IV drip he’s hooked up to again. “Fuck,” he mutters around his tongue, the muscle feeling thick and heavy in his mouth. He’s not healing the same, he can feel how slow it is and for once he doesn’t care. Maybe if he finally stops healing then he can die sooner. 

“You’re fucking pathetic,” a familiar voice sneers from across the room. He jerks his head up in surprise, his eyes widening. 

“Theo…” he utters softly, his heart skipping a beat. He’s wearing the same soft purple hoodie that Liam saw him in last, a gray beanie resting on his head. But his smile is malicious, his eyes dark as he studies Liam.

“You let them get the best of you that easily? I thought you were better than that, little wolf.” The nickname cuts him and he whines, tears springing to his eyes. “It’s only been four days. Four days, Dunbar. And you’re telling me that you’re giving up already? You’re not allowed to quit on me.”

“You’re not real,” Liam whispers weakly. He knows it can’t be. This Theo is cruel and callous, not the bright-eyed chimera that he’s been spending all his time with lately. “You can’t really be here.”

“You’re right. I can’t be real. I would never let us stay in this situation. I would have broken free and torn the hunters to pieces by now.” Theo shrugs and crosses his arms, leaning against the wall. “You’re a disgrace, Liam. Why won’t you fight for your life?”

“I can’t call for help. They’ll kill you. They’ll kill Scott and Corey and-“ Liam’s voice breaks and he drops his head. “I can’t do it, Theo. I can’t put you in danger like that.”

“And what happens when I show up and find your dead body? You think I’m going to forgive you for putting me through that?” Theo asks coldly. “You think Scott will be proud of you for dying like a fucking martyr?”

“I think Scott will understand that I’m protecting the pack, Theo.” Liam’s eyes flutter as his head starts to droop. 

“I’m not pack, Liam. You know that.” Theo’s voice is hard and unfeeling. 

“You’re wrong,” Liam whispers as this solidifies the realisation that none of this is real. The door opens and Liam’s already losing consciousness, a quiet groan escaping him. “Theo, you’re my pack. My partner.” He tells him before the darkness drags him under again. 

The next two days pass in a frighteningly similar fashion. Liam can hardly hold his head up as the torture continues. They spent some time trying to drown him, at least that’s what he thinks they’re trying to do. They force water down his throat through a funnel until he’s vomiting, tears streaming down his cheeks as he silently pleads for it to end. He sees Theo twice more, almost believing the chimera is here to save him, but he does nothing but stand in the corner and watch as the hunters take turns tormenting him. He doesn’t break down until Jerome‘s lips are brushing over his throat in a moment of solitude, nose dragging over his skin as he takes him Liam’s scent. It’s intimate and wrong in a way that makes Liam want to howl, his inner wolf thrashing violently. “You think Theo will come to you?” Jerome murmurs, tongue flicking into his ear and making his skin crawl. “You think we haven’t already found him? That alpha of yours might be hiding but the others? We’ve got our eyes on them.” He smirks and bites down on Liam’s pulse point, sending his heart racing. 

“You’re lying,” Liam hisses out. Laughing, Jerome pulls back and drops a stack of Polaroid pictures on his lap. He grips Liam by the jaw and forces him to look down, spreading the photos over him. In them, he can see various members of his pack hanging out and strolling around town together. He wouldn’t believe them if it wasn’t for the dates stamped at the bottom, all marked after his initial capture. One photo in particular draws his attention and its Theo in his stupid pink sweater, head tipped back in a laugh as he walks side by side with Mason who looks equally pleased. 

“No one's coming for you, little wolf.” Jerome murmurs as he strokes his fingers over Liam’s cheek and then grabs a fistful of his hair. He tilts his head back and grazes his teeth across his jaw, smirking against his skin. “You’re going to die alone and no one is going to miss you.” The words hurt more than Liam cares to admit and he swallows down the bitter truth, glaring weakly at the man in front of him. 

“Then kill me.” He hisses through his teeth. 

“Soon. Don’t worry, pup. You won’t live to see the next full moon.” Jerome laughs and kisses the corner of his mouth, biting down hard enough to draw blood before shifting back. Liam bares human teeth at him, breathing hard as he watches the hunter smirk and leave the room. In the corner, Theo disappears from view and Liam is alone all over again. 

He makes it a week. Despite the fact that his body has been through hell and back, he’s lasted longer than he’d expected. The hunters are growing bored of him, he knows it when one suggests yellow wolfsbane to kill him nice and slow. He smiles bitterly as he watches a hunter coat his knife in a liquid mixture, lifting his head as best as he can. He’s not going to give them the satisfaction of seeing him break in the face of his death. He’s surprised when someone cuts his bonds from behind and he slumps bonelessly to the floor, a pathetic heap trying to push back up onto his elbows. “Letting me go already?” He asks, grunting as a boot crashes into his rib cage. He rolls onto his back and his tattered shirt is moved from his skin, the knife dragging slowly across his skin. The pain is unlike anything he’s imagined. Whatever Garrett had dosed him with was nothing in comparison to this pure hell. 

He roars. 

The sound makes the room rattle around them and he hears their heartbeats speed up all around him as his cry for his pack comes to an end. The scent of fear is thick in the air and he closes his eyes, head rolling to the side. He’s not unconscious, not yet, but he hears orders being shouted. There’s heat on his skin after a minute and he screams, broken and utterly human as the poison is burned from his body. He can’t focus long enough to heal, thrashing weakly on the ground as heavy hands fight to hold him down. He sobs desperately, kicking weakly as he tries to free himself. Their hold is like iron on him and he forces his eyes open, looking to where Theo is waiting for him. This time his eyes are soft and sad, his moves hesitant as he steps closer. “Liam-“

“I know,” he cries softly. “I missed you too. Theo, I’m so sorry. I love you, I’m sorry.” His voice is raw with pain as he curls in on himself, shivering hard. He doesn’t know how long he’s left like that but firm hands are lifting him up before long, someone dragging him down a hallway. The hunter shoulders open a door and Liam hits a mattress face first, groaning weakly as he tries to get his bearings. The door clicks shut and he turns his head, ice settling in his veins as he sees Jerome smirking down at him. 

“Time’s up, little wolf.” The man steps forward and flips Liam roughly onto his back, grabbing the button of his jeans. He’s working them and his boxers down over his hips in no time, tongue dragging over his lips as he squeezes Liam’s dick. “Maybe you aren’t so little after all.”

“Fuck you,” Liam whimpers as his voice cracks. He squirms and the man laughs, rolling him again. He’s helpless as he listens to Jerome strip down, his stomach rolling as he realises what’s coming. There’s no one here to save him. No one to hear him scream. The rest of his shirt is pulled away and Liam opens his mouth to howl, hoping against all odds that Scott and the others are close. A large hand clamps down over his mouth and Jerome’s weight settles against his back, the hunter breathing down his neck.

“I’m tired of this, Liam. Aren’t you?” He smirks and bites down on Liam’s shoulder, drawing out a sharp gasp from the beta. “I’m going to find out how loud you can scream.” He promises before letting go of Liam’s mouth and getting up. A heavy hand drags down Liam’s spine and he tenses, gritting his teeth as fingers dig into his ass and spread his cheeks apart. He whines softly as warm breath puffs over his hole, a tongue flicking out to taste him. He thrashes weakly and manages to kick, catching Jerome by surprise in the thigh. He hears the man curse and then a heavy hand is gripping the back of his thigh, a knife dragging slowly through his skin. It catches his sciatic nerve and he screams, arching as pain ignites in his body. He doesn’t know for how long he screams, fresh tears rolling heavily down his cheeks as he sobs and pleads for him to stop. The man is standing over him again in an instant, hand closing around his throat, and Liam’s head tips back in submission. He’s too weak to fight anymore. Maybe if he goes along with what he wants, he’ll make his death quick and painless. Jerome’s eyes widen in surprise and then he smirks, leaning in and kissing Liam roughly. “Good boy,” he praises against his lips. He opens his mouth again but the door bangs open, sounding as though it’s been ripped from its hinges. Jerome’s body is ripped away from him and Liam collapses back into the bed, shuddering helplessly as the scent of home and pack fills his nostrils.  _ Theo _ . 

-

Today marks the seventh day of Liam’s disappearance and Theo isn’t sure how much longer he can fake it. He’s sitting across from Mason at a diner, tapping his fingers lightly against the table while looking out the window. He doesn’t want to be sitting down, pretending everything is okay. He wants to be out looking for Liam again, trying to track the scent of the beta that he’d lost days ago. But Mason had convinced him that he needed to eat something, that he needed to be ready for when they found Liam. Theo had ran himself ragged for three days as a wolf when the first piece of Liam’s bloodied clothing had appeared on his truck. He hadn’t been able to track the scent of the hunter or find Liam’s anywhere other than in town and even that had faded over the last couple of days. He reaches into his jeans pocket, fingers curling loosely around the stained tatters of Liam’s shirt. A reminder that he was going to kill whoever had taken what belonged to him. The stench of Liam’s fear and pain had been agonising, clinging to the cloth and making it hard to find Liam’s natural scent. Whoever had hurt Liam was going to have their throat crushed beneath his fingers. 

He hadn’t realized he was growling until Mason reached over and touched his arm. “We’re going to find him.” He says softly, a sad smile forming. “They...they wouldn’t have killed him yet. Scott would have felt it, right? And why else leave pieces of him for us to find?” He knows the human is terrified so he nods, putting on a smile so fake it hurts. 

“You’re right. We’re going to find him and he’ll be okay.” He has to try and believe that, not for his sake but for everyone else. He already knows deep down that whatever state they find Liam in will be less than pleasant. Scott is adamant that the hunters won’t hurt him too severely, that they’ll realize he’s still just a kid, but Scott doesn’t know what they’re capable of doing. Scott still doesn’t know about Theo being electrocuted while doused in water, the angry buzzing and his skin frying. The hours he’d endured alone before that, where they’d discovered that wolfsbane didn’t quite work on him the same way and they’d had their fun. He takes a breath as his phone rings and picks it up, brow furrowing in confusion.

“Hey, Corey,” he greets as he puts it on speaker. “Mason is here with me-“

“Shut up and  _ listen _ ,” Corey snaps and Theo frowns down at his phone. He strains his hearing and in the background, he can hear it. A broken beta roaring for help. He’s up and out of the booth before he registers where he’s going, phone tightly clutched in his hand as he walks out. 

“Where are you?” He growls, unlocking his truck and throwing himself inside. Mason is barely in before he starts to drive, the door swinging shut as he tears away from the curb. 

“South side of the preserve, just over the border of town. Theo, I think I know where he is. There’s a ranger’s station and lodging near the base of the mountain.”

“Don’t fucking move.” Theo orders, his heart racing as he struggles to maintain the thin veil of calm he’s been masquerading for days. “Call Scott and tell him where you are. Mason and I will tell the police.” He says, confirming Corey’s location before hanging up. He doesn’t pay attention as Mason makes the phone calls, focused intently on the road and making it to Liam. He’s going to find the blue-eyed beta and when he does, there will be hell to pay for whoever touched him. 

After the longest fifteen minutes of Theo’s life, he finds himself leading Corey and Mason toward the lodging. Sure enough, there are hunters walking the perimeter. Corey barely has time to make them invisible before they’re spotted by a flashlight. “We should wait for Scott,” Corey whispers as he digs his nails into Theo’s wrist. 

“I’m going inside. Corey, you’re invisible. Take out the guards.” Theo tells him, yanking his hand free. Mason appears next to him a moment later, his chin set stubbornly. “Mason-“

“He’s my best friend. I’m coming with you.” 

“If you get yourself killed…” Theo warns before he starts to walk, shifting his weight to keep his footfalls as silent as possible. He manages to take out four of the hunters along the way, scoffing as broken bodies fall to the ground. He doesn’t maim them the way he wants to but none of them smell like Liam. These aren’t the ones who have been torturing his beta. He leaps up onto the front porch, nostrils flaring as he catches Liam’s scent for the first time. With it comes the smell of blood and terror, the salt of tears and arousal that makes Theo see red. 

“ _ Fuck you _ ,” he hears Liam say pitifully from deeper in the cabin. Another voice answers too low for Theo to hear and then Liam is screaming, the sound cutting into him like a knife. He ignores Mason asking him what’s happening and stalks his way back to the last bedroom, throwing the door open with enough force to send it flying across the room. There’s a man kissing Liam, his mouth hanging open as he turns his head and meets Theo’s eyes. He doesn’t even think as he crosses the room, ripping the man away from his beta and throwing him up against the wall. His eyes are yellow in the reflection of fearful eyes and he smirks, exposing his fangs. He shifts his features back to human and tilts his head slightly, listening to the thundering heart of the man in front of him. 

“You’re scared? Of me?” The words are practically a purr and he laughs quietly, tightening his arm across the man’s throat so he can feel him struggle to breathe. “What did you expect to happen? You touched something that doesn’t belong to you.” He continues calmly, loosening his hold to hear the man gasp for breath. “You see that boy on the bed? The one you were going to rape?” Anger flashes in his eyes for a moment and he takes a breath, centering himself again. “That boy is  _ mine _ . No one is allowed to touch him. But you? You broke the rules. Now you’re going to pay the price.” 

“Please-“

“It’s a little late for such niceties, don’t you think?” He grins as he grabs the man by the arm, watching him with dark eyes. “This might sting,” he warns before he starts to pull. He can hear the muscles snapping in his arm, ligaments tearing and it fuels his thirst for blood. Beneath him the man starts to scream and he tunes it out with ease, watching in fascination and satisfaction as he rips his limb away. Blood spurts from the fresh wound and the man is howling in pain, sobbing as he thrashes beneath Theo. “Sh, sh,” he soothes as he drives his claws slowly into the hunter’s stomach. “If only we had more time together. I should have taken someone dear to you. I could have tortured them before your eyes, made them regret being born. Made  _ you _ regret being born.” He clicks his tongue and slowly slices his claws through the man’s stomach, opening him up to disembowel him. “If only you weren’t so human and fragile. I could make this last for a week.” Theo hisses, his eyes glowing again. 

“Theo…” Liam’s voice weakly reaches his ears and he goes still, breath hitching. “Don’t...don’t do this. You’re better than him.”

“Fuck,” Theo utters under his breath. He pulls his claws back and drives them slowly into the hunter’s chest, squeezing them around his heart as he watched the light begin to die from his eyes. “You don’t deserve this.” He snarls softly as he rips his heart out, letting his body collapse to the floor. Behind him a floorboard creaks and he turns, baring his fangs in warning as Mason takes a cautious step toward the bed. The dark-skinned boy freezes, his eyes trained on the bloody heart that Theo’s still holding. He lets it fall to the floor, blood dripping steadily from his fingertips as he turns to the bed. Liam is watching him but there’s no fear in his gaze, only concern. He swallows hard and takes a step closer, moving until he’s kneeling beside the bed at eye level with Liam. “Hey, little wolf.” He greets softly. Liam recoils like he’s been struck, a high whine escaping him. “Liam?”

“I want to go home,” the beta whispers brokenly. “Theo, I want to go home.” Tears burn in his favorite shade of blue and he nods, removing his hoodie slowly and covering Liam with it. He finds his boxers on the floor and hands them over, turning his back so Liam can get dressed. He rubs the palms of his hands against his jeans, staining them red as he tries not to look at the blood that’s pooling steadily toward him. Liam shuffled around behind them and then fingers cautiously touch his shoulder, trembling lightly. “I...I can’t walk.”

“Can I carry you?” Theo murmurs as he turns around. He avoids looking at the blood on the mattress, cautiously inching his hand forward and turning it over. Liam’s palm is heavy in his, fingers still shaking, and Theo grips them tightly as he starts to siphon some of his pain. He grits his teeth and gets up, easily lifting the beta up to cradle against his chest. A broken sob escapes the wolf and he presses his face to Theo’s shoulder, trembling as Theo tightens his hold. “I’ve got you, Liam. No one else is going to touch you.” He promises, turning toward the doorway. He makes it two steps before Scott is in his way, a look of horror on his face as he takes in the grisly scene. 

“You did this?” He asks, already knowing the answer. “Theo, we don’t kill people. There are other ways. We could have had him arrested and locked away.” He says as he looks at the chimera, the disapproval clear. “You promised that you wouldn’t go back to the way you were.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Theo snarls in warning as he tightens his hold on Liam. “I’m okay with being shot, with being tortured and abused, but this? Scott, he was going to rape Liam. Like hell was I letting that bastard get away with hurting what’s mine.” His lip curls back in anger, taking the alpha by surprise. “Get out of my way. I won’t ask twice.”

“Liam…?” Scott asks hesitantly, reaching for his beta. Theo growls and flashes his eyes as he steps back. Liam lifts his head weakly, fingers curling into Theo’s shirt as he shakes his head at his alpha. 

“I just want Theo to take me home,” he whispers. Feeling victorious, Theo steps around the shocked alpha and carries him from the cabin. “Thank you,” Liam murmurs tiredly as he shivers against Theo. 

“You can sleep, Liam. I’m not going to let anyone touch you.” He promises softly as he starts to walk down the path where he’d come from. He ignores the rest of the pack and distantly he can hear Scott asking them to give him some space as he carries Liam back to his truck. He’s surprised to find Mason waiting for him and he growls again, watching the human. “I’m not giving you and Corey a ride.”

“I wanted to see my best friend and make sure he was okay. You aren’t the only one who was worried about him.” Mason says, squaring his shoulders. “Are you taking him home?”

“That’s where he wants to go. I’ll take care of him, Mason. I’ll call you if he needs anything.” Theo softens his voice and tries to offer a reassuring smile. It feels stiff and wrong on his lips but he supposes it’s the thought that counts. 

“Theo, it’s okay. I trust Mason,” Liam assures quietly. Theo shifts his hold on him and opens the truck door, easing Liam down onto the seat. The beta jolts in pain and whines, the sound splintering Theo’s heart. 

“Theo?” Scott calls from somewhere behind him and he sighs. Leaning his forehead against Liam’s shoulder for a moment, he takes a deep breath and turns around slowly to face the true alpha. 

“Mason, keep him company. Just you.” He tells the human as he steps away from his truck. “I’ll only be a moment, Liam.” He promises over his shoulder before moving forward to block Scott and the pack from coming any closer.

“If you think I’m just letting you walk away with him when you’re like this…” Scott begins to lecture him. Theo rolls his eyes and tunes his hearing in to his truck, listening to Mason’s excited voice. It’s a little too high to be genuine but he’s trying to be normal for Liam’s benefit and the chimera respects him for it. 

“Dude! I told you he felt the same about you. He literally told the hunter you were his, Li. If that’s not a declaration of love then I don’t know what is.” Love? Is that something he’s capable of feeling? If he’s being honest with himself, he isn’t sure. All he knows is that Liam is his, has been his for the past couple of years, and he’s not going to let him out of his sight again for a very long time. He lets Liam’s voice soothe him, listening as he tells his best friend that he’s going to be okay and how fucking happy he is that they found him. When he assures Mason that he didn’t give up hope, his heart skips a beat and Theo can’t handle it. He turns away from Scott without a word, striding over to his truck and getting in. 

“Theo!” The other boy calls after him. 

“I’m taking Liam home. That should be your priority, not standing around telling me off.” Theo says coolly as he nods at Mason. “I’ll text you.” He promises as the human shuts the door. He backs out without a word, heading for the main road and refusing to look back. Beside him, Liam slumps into the window with a wince. Silence settles around them like a thick blanket, somehow more comforting than suffocating. It gives Theo a chance to try and wrap his head around everything and he knows the beta is trying to do the same. He doesn’t know how to comfort him. It’s never been his forte. 

The driveway is empty and the house is dark when Theo pulls into the driveway. He’s grateful that the Geyer’s have been away for a two week cruise and they aren’t due back for a couple of days. Jenna won’t want to see her son like this and he isn’t sure Liam is up for questions and concerned looks. He cuts the engine and turns, clearing his throat rather than reaching out. The young werewolf stirs and fumbles with the door handle, groaning as he opens the door. “You need help?” He asks softly, sliding his keys into his pocket. 

“No.” Liam mutters, easing himself from the seat and onto the driveway. He crumples with a shout of pain, hand flying to the back of his leg as tears well up in his eyes. Vaulting himself through the open door, Theo crouches beside him and holds out his hand. Liam grabs it tightly, a sob rising from him as Theo starts to take his pain. He curls in closer to the chimera and sniffles, leaning into his chest as Theo carefully picks him up. “I’m sorry,” he whispers as Theo hip checks his truck door to shut it. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” The words escape as a growl. He shifts Liam in his arms and digs his keys back out, somehow managing to get the door open without losing his grip on the beta. The sound of blood dripping onto the tile floor catches Theo’s attention and he shifts his arm beneath the bleeding wound, shushing Liam gently as he starts to cry again. He carries him quickly up the stairs and into the bathroom, easing him onto the floor. “Do you want me to run you a bath?” He asks, keeping his voice at a low murmur. 

“Would you?” Liam sniffles and wipes at his eyes, his lower lip quivering. 

“Of course.” Theo leans over and starts the tap, turning the water to tolerably hot. He knows from experience that Liam will want the heat, at least if he feels like scrubbing his skin raw. He stills as his blood red hand rests on the faucet, fingers shaking just slightly. He’s still covered in the blood of the hunter that did this to Liam. The man is never going to hurt anyone again but that thought doesn’t comfort him like it should. He didn’t stop him in time. Swallowing hard, he gets to his feet and takes a step back. His stomach rolls at the sight of the blood welling under Liam’s leg. “You’re not healing?”

“Cut too deep. Hurts too much.” Liam hangs his head. “Theo? Don’t...please don’t go.”

“Are you sure?” Theo crouches back down in front of him, keeping stock still for a moment. “Liam. I need you to look at me.” He urges, letting his eyes glow bright gold. He’s seen Scott do the same to trigger someone’s healing before, it’s worth a shot. When tearful blue eyes meet his, he growls, “I need you to heal.”

“Theo, I can’t.” Liam whines in frustration and Theo growls again, letting his fangs drop and power color his voice. 

“Heal. You’re a werewolf.” He reminds. Liam’s eyes flash in response and he shudders, taking a deep breath. The smell of blood is strong but now there’s a bit of relief in the air as well. Theo relaxes and lets his features change back, a soft smile curving his lips. “Good job, Liam.”

“Thanks.” The beta cracks a tiny smile from the praise and starts to get up, wincing. His hands shake as he reaches for the hem of Theo’s hoodie and he swallows audibly. “I...can you…”

“I’ll just be outside the door.” Theo turns to step out, freezing as a trembling hand latches onto the back of his shirt. “Liam…?” He turns back slowly and raises an eyebrow. 

“I...I can’t do it. I can’t lift my leg up.” Liam whispers. He hates hearing the beta so broken and fragile. It’s wrong and he wants to bring back the monster that did this just to tear him into smaller pieces. 

“If...if you can remove my hoodie, I can just put you in the water?” Theo questions, searching his expression carefully. “Or you can just wear the hoodie too and I can just put you in.”

“No. I...I should take it off.” Liam fiddles with the hem for a moment before taking a deep breath. He removes it slowly, wincing a few times, until it’s over his head and Theo can see the damage done to his skin. There are bruises and cuts that haven’t healed, a gash across his chest that’s burnt around the edges and smells faintly of wolfsbane, and Theo sees red. He isn’t aware that he’s wolfing out until Liam looks up and he sees his own yellow eyes looking back at him from ocean blue depths. “Theo?”

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” He inhales slowly and nods. “Are you ready?” As Liam gives his consent, he reaches for him and hesitated before touching his skin. “I’m going to pick you up and lower you in now. Tell me if it’s too much,” he says before steadying his arm behind Liam’s back and sweeping him up into his arms. He lowers him slowly into the water, letting his feet adjust to the temperature before submerging his legs. He’s almost to his waist before Liam screams, writhing in his arms with a wounded cry. It takes all of his strength not to drop him and he lifts him back up, cradling him as Liam sobs brokenly against his shoulder. 

“My leg,” Liam croaks with a pained gasp. “Fuck, my leg. I-It hurts.” 

“I know, I’m sorry.” Theo whispers as his heart cracks open. “It’s going to be sensitive. It might not fully be healed. We can stop-“

“No.” Liam grips the front of his shirt again and shivers. “I-I need this. Keep going.”

“Are you sure?” Theo searches his face but all he can find is pain. 

“I am.” Liam swallows hard and nods, shuddering against him. Theo takes a breath and lowers him again, murmuring soothing words and utter nonsense as he submerges Liam a second time. The beta whimpers and clenches his jaw, tears streaming down his face as Theo seats him in the water. The water is already turning pink from where Liam’s blood and the blood on Theo’s hand is coming off. He withdraws his hand quickly, standing up for a moment. Liam’s pained whine has him kneeling back down, hand extending just in front of him as he waits. When Liam takes it, Theo focuses on drawing out as much pain as he can tolerate. It makes his head spin when he finally lets go and leaves him weak in the knees. He’d do it a thousand times over if it meant helping Liam. 

“Give me a moment, okay? I’m not going anywhere,” he adds quickly as Liam’s eyes fly to his face. “I just need to get the blood off my hands.” 

“Okay.” Liam nods and he turns to the sink, turning it on. He slides his hands under the warm water and starts to scrub, watching as the white turns pink within a few seconds. Try as he might, the sink doesn’t seem to be enough and he shudders with a quiet sigh. He needs to shower to get rid of it all but there’s no chance he’s going to leave Liam. “You okay?” The beta asks softly. 

“Fine. Don’t worry about me.” Theo assures as he turns and smiles weakly over his shoulder. “Just having some trouble, that’s all.”

“Can you get me a washcloth from under the sink?” He asks. Theo kneels down and collects one, turning off the sink as he goes and joins Liam. He’s surprised when the beta dips the cloth into the water and reaches for his hand, tugging lightly until Theo is kneeling back down. He slowly runs the cloth over his hand and begins to scrub it clean, dipping the cloth back into the water to rinse it before repeating the motion. 

“You don’t have to do this,” Theo murmurs. 

“I want to. You...you killed someone for me.” Liam says, staring fixedly at Theo’s hand. “Is it wrong that I’m glad he’s dead? Because I’m not sorry. I wish...I wish you’d tortured him more.” His breath stutters out and Theo turns his hand over, gently catching Liam’s wrist. 

“He hurt you. It’s okay to be glad he’s gone. He’s never going to hurt anyone again. I’m not sorry I killed him. Scott might disagree, but I did the right thing.”

“Fuck what he says.” Liam swallows and squeezes Theo’s hand tight before he gets back to work cleaning his hand. “I wish I’d killed him myself.”

“No, you don’t. You’d regret it after a while. Killing has a heavy price and most can’t pay it.” Theo utters softly. “How are you feeling?”

“Pissed off.” Liam says quietly. “Terrified. I want to tear my skin off and scream and I hate myself for breaking. I hate myself for letting him take advantage of me. And I hate the pack for not finding me sooner.” Tears well in his eyes as his fingers start to shake again. 

“Everything you’re feeling is valid. Don’t fight it.” Theo tells him, stroking his fingers gently across Liam’s wrist. “Let it out.”

“Why?” Liam chokes, agony rippling across his face. He grabs Theo’s other hand and scrubs vigorously, ignoring the way his skin turns pink as he washes the blood away. “Why didn’t you find me sooner? Why did you let him hurt me? Why weren’t you looking harder?” His voice shakes and cracks, splintering Theo’s heart. He doesn’t have an answer. He’s been asking himself the same questions for the last hour. Liam doesn’t wait for an answer, scrubbing harder. Theo winces but doesn’t say anything, letting Liam let out his frustration in the safest way possible. The beta finally drops the cloth and he’s shaking like a leaf, the water rippling around him as he struggles to draw in breath. “Why?” The words come out a mangled snarl.

“I let you down. We all did.” Theo says softly, wishing he could pull him into his arms and never let go. But he can’t risk touching Liam and setting him off, not when there’s a tentative bond of trust between them. “We looked but we could have done more. I should have found you. I should have known you were missing the moment it happened.”

“I fucking hate you.” Liam’s heart skips a beat at the obvious lie and it’s soothing to Theo. 

“I know you do. Be angry at me. But you don’t have to be scared right now. No one is getting through that door to lay a hand on you. I’ll rip them to pieces if they try.” Theo promises. He squeezes Liam’s hand briefly and lets go, easing the washcloth from his fingers. “Let me get you a new one and you can finish cleaning up.” He wrings the washcloth out and drapes it over the side of the tub, leaning back to grab a new one. As he offers it to Liam, a car door slams in the driveway and they both tense. Liam’s heartbeat kicks up in terror and Theo growls, trying to focus on the heartbeat approaching the house. “Scott.”

“Are you sure?” Liam asks, voice barely above a whisper. 

“It’s him.” Theo rolls his shoulders back and stands up. He didn’t expect Scott to come for him so soon. He’s hoped for a little more time with Liam but he tells himself this is enough. It has to be. “Hey, Liam?” He barely manages to keep his voice steady as he steps toward the door. He knows the fear clouding the space around them belongs mostly to him. “I’m going to go talk to Scott. Will you be okay?”

“You shouldn’t go alone. He’s probably here to check on me.” Liam says softly. 

“I know. And I know I promised I wouldn’t leave you alone but...well, I don’t think I really have a say. I’m sorry.” He says gently before slipping through the door. He doesn’t stop as Liam calls his name, slowly making his way downstairs to where Scott is waiting for him in the living room. When he finds the alpha sitting on the couch, his stomach clenches. How can he look so normal at a time like this? “I’m not ready.” He says quietly. “I don’t want to leave him. Not like this. Just give me one more day.”

“Theo, what are you talking about?” His brows furrow in confusion and Theo’s jaw tightens. Of course he wants him to spell it out. 

“Sending me back to hell. Back to my sister.” He explains. 

“I considered it.” Scott says, the words so soft that Theo almost doesn’t hear him. “I was ready to come here and send you straight back when I saw what you’d done to that man.”

“I’d do it again.” Theo says firmly. If it meant saving Liam, he’d do it for the rest of his life. 

“I was in the wrong back there.” Scott sighs wearily. “I was a terrible alpha and a worse friend. My beta was hurt and I…” the words don’t pass his lips but Theo knows exactly what he’s trying to say. 

“He’ll forgive you. Maybe not at first, but just give him some time.” He drags a hand over the back of his neck. “You ready?”

“Like hell he is,” Liam snarls from behind him and Theo whirls around. The beta is clutching the railing to the stairs, legs trembling with the effort to hold himself up. Water runs in rivulets down his legs, staining the carpet beneath him. 

“Get back upstairs.” Theo growls, his eyes flashing in response. “You should have stayed in the bath.”

“He’s not sending you back to hell. I won’t let him.” Liam takes a step forward and comes to a halt as his right calf begins to buckle. He barely catches himself against the wall and Theo steps closer, surprised when Liam’s head lifts and a warning growl escapes him. “Over my dead body,” he hisses out. Baby blue eyes morph to yellow, his glare directed past Theo at his alpha. 

“Liam-“ Theo doesn’t have to look to know Scott is on his feet and taking a step closer. The beta is all snarls and fangs, transitioned in a half shift. 

“Liam.” Theo says firmly. The growling dies down to low rumbles in his chest. “Stop. I killed someone and broke Scott’s rule for me. I’m-“

“You’re not going anywhere. If he tries, I’ll rip him to pieces.” Liam sneers across the room at Scott. “I’m fine, by the way. Thanks for asking. Get out.”

“You have every right to be angry.” Scott says gently. Theo turns his head, rolling his eyes at the other man. “Both of you do. I should have focused on finding you and making sure you were okay, not lecturing Theo. I came here to apologize and make sure you were healing. I’m not sending Theo anywhere. Stiles is the one who talked me down.”

“Stiles hates Theo. Why would he?” Liam asks suspiciously. 

“Because Theo did what I should have done. He took care of you and focused on getting you out of there. You were his priority and you should have been mine. I let my anger get the best of me and I was shocked. It’s not an excuse for my actions.” Scott explains softly. “I’ll go home now. I just needed to see that you were okay and apologize.”

“Scott?” Theo asks, halting the alpha in his path to the door. “I forgive you.” The words surprise him as much as they do the others in the room. Deep down, he knows it’s true. He can’t blame Scott for being so upset. People can only feel one emotion at a time, after all. He’d put the alpha in a state of shock and he’d reacted accordingly. It didn’t make it right, but he could at least understand it. 

“I’ll check on you both in the morning.” Scott offers a timid smile as his hand settles on the doorknob. “Liam? I’m glad you’re home now. We were all worried about you.” He murmurs, sighing before he steps outside. The door clicks shut and Theo wastes no time in crossing the room to the injured beta. 

“Fucking idiot,” he growls softly. “How did you even get yourself downstairs? You were supposed to stay in the bath.”

“You were terrified of coming down here. You acted like you weren’t coming back and I had to make sure you did.” Swallowing hard, Liam reaches shakily for his hand. “Can you carry me back up? I want to lay down on my bed.”

“Will you be okay if I pick you up?” Theo asks, softening his voice. 

“Yeah.” Liam nods and lets Theo pick him up, wincing slightly as he leans into his chest. “Can I ask you something?” He asks as Theo makes his way upstairs. 

“Anything.” He replies without hesitation, carrying the beta into the bathroom. He sets Liam down carefully on his feet and grabs the towel hanging on the rack, setting it around Liam’s shoulders. “Dry off. I’ll get you some clothes to change into.” He says before stepping back into the bedroom. He finds a pair of sweatpants and boxers, tucking both under his arm as he starts to rummage through Liam’s closet. He can’t find any of his hoodies, but Theo’s own black hoodie is hanging near the back so he takes it down and hopes that Liam won’t mind. He carries everything back to Liam and turns his back, kneeling beside the tub to clean it out as the beta changes clothes behind him. “You had a question for me?” He prompts gently, hoping that keeping Liam talking with keep him distracted. He knows how terrifying it can be getting lost in memories of torment. When Liam keeps silent, he turns his head. The beta’s shoulders are hunched inward and fresh tears are welling in his eyes. “Breathe, Liam. Deep breaths. Remember your mantra.” He says, swallowing hard. Liam shudders and nods, screwing his eyes shut as he mouths the words to himself. Theo keeps a close ear monitoring his heartbeat as he turns back to the tub, finishing rinsing it out. He gets up and clears his throat, offering his hand as Liam looks at him. “Your bed?” He asks softly. 

“Thanks,” Liam rasps. He takes Theo’s hand after a moment of hesitation, following him out into the bedroom. He crawls immediately into the middle of his bed, curling in on himself. As Theo moves to sit on the floor, Liam shakes his head and reaches for him again. “Here. Please?” He asks, lip quivering as he watches Theo. 

“Whatever you want,” Theo tells him. He shifts up onto the mattress, carefully laying down and keeping a few inches of space between himself and Liam. He keeps himself still as the beta huffs and rolls into his chest, tangling their limbs together. “Are you sure this is okay?” Theo asks softly, keeping his hands to himself. 

“Put your arms around me.” Liam whispers, nuzzling his head against Theo’s chest. He trembles slightly, but Theo does as told and soon his shivers start to subside. “This,” Liam says after a few minutes of silence. “How do you know the right things to say and ask? You don’t just touch me, but you ask.”

“Because I wish that’s what others had done for me.” Theo murmurs, the words barely audible. His heart beats a little faster with the admission and Liam’s fingers curl into his shirt, holding him captive.

“I...I didn’t know. Someone tried to….” Liam swallows thickly and the words die in his throat. 

“It’s in the past.” Theo says quietly. “Not that it doesn’t mark me...it changed me. I never thought of it as rape, not for the first few years. I didn’t even acknowledge I was letting people take advantage of me until a couple of years ago. When I was still with the Dread Doctors, I wasn’t exactly given funds to do anything. I stole clothes, cars, and most things I needed. It wasn’t always enough. So I started selling my body instead to anyone that was interested. A lot of them took it too far, but I didn’t realise at the time that it was wrong of them. I was too used to pain to consider there was any other way to exist.” He tells the beta, staring off at the far wall as his repressed memories try and claw their way back to the surface. “I didn’t want anyone to touch me for the longest time. I would beg people to leave me alone, but they never stopped.” He sighs and slides his palm down Liam’s back, letting his eyes drift shut for a moment. “You don’t know the things I’d do to take this pain from you, Liam.”

“I’m sorry it happened to you.” Liam whispers, rubbing his nose gently along Theo’s neck. He whines softly and takes a breath, tightly gripping the chimera’s clothes. “That...that bastard played games with me. He knew exactly how to make me afraid of him. I hated him, I wanted to kill him. I wish I could bring him back to rip his insides out and make him pay.” He snarls softly, his entire body shuddering as he lets out a weak whimper. 

“He’s dead now. You don’t have to be afraid of him.” Theo says firmly, burying his nose against Liam’s hair. “You should try and get some sleep, Liam. You’ve had a long day.” He murmurs softly. 

“Every time I close my eyes, I see him and his friends. I can feel his tongue…” Liam shudders hard against him and digs his fingers through Theo’s clothes, whining softly. “I just want to make it stop. I want it all to fucking go away.”

“I know. I can’t take any of that away, I can only promise to be here.” Theo says gently. Liam takes a shaky breath, his next words muffled as he hides his face against Theo’s chest. 

“Why? Why are you still here?” It’s a fair question. They’ve been friends for months, have tolerated each other and formed a close bond, but Liam doesn’t know just what he means to Theo. Now isn’t the time to spell it out to him. 

“We can talk all about it in the morning. I promise. I’ll answer every question you have, Liam. But tonight? Tonight you’re going to sleep. I’m going to stay here all night and stay guard so you don’t have to worry. I’ll chase every nightmare away.” He whispers, bringing his fingers up and curling them gently in Liam’s hair. “I don’t really know lullabies, but I can still sing for you. Would you like that?” Normally, the offer would never be on the table. But if it will distract Liam from his pain and memories, Theo is willing to try anything. 

“You’d do that?” Liam questions. It makes Theo’s heart flutter and he nods, humming low in his throat in response. 

“Don’t laugh at me,” Theo warns before clearing his throat. “Close your eyes, I'll sing your favorite song. I wrote you this lullaby. Hush now baby, don't you cry. Anything you want could not be wrong,” the words start off as a bare whisper and slowly rise in volume, low enough to not carry outside of the bedroom but with enough power that Liam can make out the words. 

“Lady Gaga?” Liam whispers. Theo rolls his eyes and ignores him, moving into the chorus. He might not want to tell Liam his feelings at the moment, but he hopes that the song will do the job for him. For all he knows, it will be weeks before he’s able to act on his emotions. He’s willing to give Liam all the time in the world to heal and, during that time, he’s going to do whatever it takes to cure him. It may take weeks, maybe even months, but Theo has waited this long to tell Liam that he loves him. He can wait another few hours for the morning light. 

  
  



End file.
